What Evil Truly Fears
by Cobra Strife
Summary: One Shot. Malikku has always gotten away with harming the innocent and causing chaos whenever he can. But now the tables have turned and he is taught a thing or two of what fear truly is. Rated R for rape and blood.


Heyaz amigos! I got a new ficcy up and its ONESHOT! W00T! Anywayz, you know all those fics where Malikku rapes people or does evil things and mostly gets away with it? Well I decided to write a fic where Malikku finally learns his lesson and gets his own taste of fear. This fic does have a very descriptive rape scene so no like then no read. Hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

He looked around the dark purplish shadows of the dreaded Shadow Realm, a place where he banished many people too and has now been banished himself. But no, not by the damned Pharaoh... but by his hikari himself... 

Yet as much as he was angered by this, that was the least of his problems. He looked around anxiously, his wide, maniacal lavender pupilous eyes now wide with fear and apprehension. She would be here momentarily... that he knew... but when?

To think he was fear, evil, all of darkness himself. And yet he has been proven wrong... proven wrong by the one who is truly evil themself... one who is truly the darkness that swarms the hearts of condemned men and women... that swarmed _him _as well...

He closed his eyes unwillingly as he remembered when he first faced his true fear... when he realised there after he was truly the most foolish one... oh how he wished that day never had happened at all...

_Flashback- Location: Domino City. What has happened so far: The night after the Pharaoh and his hikari had won Slypher the Sky Dragon._

The dark tanned, spiked blond haired man smirked as he crossed the now empty streets of Domino City, smirking as he did. One would think he was just taking a stroll but if they had looked closer upon him, they could see he was fairly angered.

Not too many hours ago had the dark one's lighter half lost the duel and one of the two Egyptian God Cards they had to the Pharaoh and his hikari. Malikku hissed at the remembrance, wanting to tear his hikari to shreds for what he had done...

"Idiotic fool... to think he had it all" he muttered under his breath.

Malikku himself knew that Marik had a good chance of losing by how poorly he played through one of his Rare Hunters. If Malikku had the chance he would have taken over his weaker half, yet, however, Odion was not too far away so he was kept locked within Marik's soul during the duel.

However, foolish of his hikari's bodyguard to do so, Odion had left to go get some supplies and would not be back for some time, giving the darker half the opportunity he needed.

His hikari however does not know he's being controlled at the moment. As of now he thinks he is dreaming, being trapped in a glass pyramid with no hopes to escape... that's what Malikku would want at the moment but for now, he'd have to be satisfied with having temporary use of the body.

He pulled out the Millennium Rod from his belt and looked at it slightly as he walked. He had thought to send his Rare Hunters to the Pharaoh's vessel's home but realised that would have been too easy. As much of a unfair player Malikku was, he always liked to see those struggle against him.

No matter, the Battle City Finals were soon approaching. It was clear that the Pharaoh and Kaiba both had eight locator cards to get them into the finals, as well as that blond bumbling fool Joey Wheeler. He smirked at remembering him, seeing how stupid it was for his hikari to mind control little Yugi's friend and force them to duel against each other... he himself knew their bond of... _friendship_ was strong and would break Marik's weak hold effortlessly.

And that wretched wench Tea... how so badly Malikku wanted to tear that girl's head off with her damn friendship speeches... hell, he wouldn't mind raping her either as he had done to many other girls in this town yet she had gotten free thanks to Kaiba.

Malikku sighed slightly as he continued walking. This was about the fifth time he had gotten free out of Odion's control. Normally he'd just prowl around, rape a few innocent girls and then throw them away before his hikari could find out what happened. He also pillaged a few Duel Monster card shops, stealing some cards that would boost his deck.

But right now he was bored and needed some amusement. Soon the sounds of footsteps could reach his ears as his head snapped up and his eyes narrowed in the darkness to see a lone girl walking towards his direction, though has not noticed him for she was in the light of the streetlamps and he was in the darkness.

Heading down an alley way slightly he gazed out of it to observe her. She was about his height and fairly slim though with slight muscle tone. She had long black hair that went down to midthigh with blue bangs that went down to her neck. His eyes narrowed slightly. Was that the girl from one of the previous nights he had raped?

Upon seeing her eyes, even from the distance he was at, he found they were swirls of blue, red and black colour. He smirked. Indeed it was her. Has she not known by now not to walk alone in the streets?

However the style of clothing she was wearing was not fitting her style at all. The previous time Malikku had raped her she was wearing a light blue tank top, a knee high black skirt, white sneakers and a jean jacket, giving her the look of one of those innocent, school girls. However now she was all clad in black leather. Long black leather boots, a fairly short black leather mini skirt, black leather strapless bra and a long black leather jacket, somewhat ressembling Kaiba's. And the way she walked... it was with more dominance then last time.

Malikku smirked. _Going as a slut is she? _he thought. _No matter... she'll learn her lesson again... besides, I enjoyed her the most..._

He awaited like the cautious predator as she slowly passed his alleyway before he lunged out and grabbed her, pulling her into the darkened alley with him, smirking darkly.

"Well well my dear... we meet again..." he chuckled as he observed her closely. She didn't yelp, jump or do anything when he grabbed her. And he smelled no fear off of her as well... he couldn't even smell his own scent he left upon her those few days ago.

He smirked, seeing as she was probably just trying to put on a tough act, knowing not to succumb to his evil ways again. Malikku almost laughed at the thought. She'll succumb alright, one way or another. He knew how to deal with the tough ones and she'll receive the same fate as they did.

Chuckling darkly he held the sharp edge of the Rod against her throat as he looked down the darkened alley to see the door at the end. He dragged her to it and with his free hand turned the knob, smiling darkly as it opened and he dragged her inside, closing the door behind him and sealing it with his dark shadow magic.

The room was fairly large, all the walls black with only two bulbs from the ceiling giving them light. There was a large black drawer next to a large black bed with iron like head bars and bars at the foot of the bed too, giving it the appearance of a cage.

He smirked, turning to her and eyeing her body up and down. He couldn't see any of the cuts or bruises he gave her... she probably covered it up with makeup, but no matter, he would have his fun again.

"Ready to be taught again my little slave?" he asked in a fake cooing voice. However she showed no signs of fear, in fact she was _laughing_.

"Ha! You truly are a fool. Can you not see that I am not my hikari who you had stolen her virginity from not so long ago?" the girl asked, her voice not the soothing, innocent one it was that Malikku remembered. Oh no, this one was full of dominance and power... with a hint of hissing as well. However he was blinking at what she said.

"Hikari? Wait... does that mean you're a-"

"A yami, yes, just like you and yet far different" the girl said and she then suddenly snapped her fingers.

A whirlwind of fiery light encircled her, causing Malikku to shield his eyes momentraily before it died out. Upon what he saw, his eyes widened greatly.

The girl... no, more of a woman now stood before him, still clad in the same clothes but the appearance was far different.

Her long black hair was now down to her ankles, her blue bangs now a brilliant shade of blood red. She had more muscle on her body this time. Her eyes were now all yellow with black, snake like slits. But what stunned Malikku the most was the appendage that was swishing behind her... a long, green and black scaled reptilian tail.

"What kind of yami are you?" he finally asked, staring at her hard. She smirked.

"A dark one of course" the woman said simply, crossing her arms and staring back at him.

"But how can you be a yami? There are only seven Millennium Items and you are not from one of those seven". The woman scoffed.

"Of course not. There was an eigth that I created back in the Ancient times of Egypt which was now passed down to my hikari, the one you raped and I chose to be her yami". Malikku's eyes narrowed.

"Were you like this before back in Egypt? By your appearance I mean".

"Yes... well wouldn't anyone be if you were the child of the mighty God Sobek and the mighty Goddess Sekhmet?" she asked. Malikku froze before letting out a cold laugh.

"Are you telling me you're the daughter of the gods? Ha! I will not believe such foolish things" he said firmly. The woman rolled her eyes.

"I suppose not Malikku. You do not believe many things that are right before your eyes".

"How did you know my name woman?"

"I am one of the deities, of course I know your name. And I am not called woman fool, my name is Viper Killer and I am the Goddess of Murder and Chaos" she stated, making Malikku raise an eyebrow at her.

"Goddess of Murder and Chaos you say? Interesting title... no matter... whether you are a deity or not I shall still have my fun" he said, licking his lips slightly as he observed her form. "After all, I've never done it with a sexy hybrid before". Viper rolled her eyes and sneered.

"You think you can screw me so easily? You are more of a fool then I thought. Just like a fool to think you'll defeat the Pharaoh". Malikku paused and glared at her.

"Oh, so you know about that do you? Well of course I'll beat the Pharaoh and rule the world! Nothing will stop me!"

"_Wrong_. You will lose Malikku. Yes you'll cause plenty of damage, making the Pharaoh fumble in his moves but he will defeat you and he will get all the Egyptian God Cards".

"No!" Malikku hissed as he stalked up to her, holding the Rod out at her threatingly. "Hold your tongue bitch. Do not trifle with me or I'll cause you more harm then ever. I WILL have all three Egyptian God Cards, I WILL get the Millennium Puzzle, I WILL defeat the Pharaoh and I WILL rule the world!!!"

"No you won't boy. You are only a mere child of five to six years old. Sure, you know many things of the Millennium Puzzle, your own Millennium Rod, the Shadow Realm and the Egyptian God Cards but in truth you know nothing and will not have what it takes to defeat the Pharaoh" Viper stated calmly. Malikku clenched his teeth slightly. He was starting to get annoyed by this woman.

"Silence wench! I am not a child! I am a man and I will rule all and I'll damn well prove it to you!" he snarled as the Millennium Rod glowed with power and he sent it right at Viper, preparing to suck all her powers dry.

However the hybrid woman just flicked her tail and Malikku's command was stopped, his Millennium Rod shutting down and was launched out of his hand, landing to the floor a good ways from him. He jumped slightly at the act before staring at Viper, bristling. She, however, just chuckled.

"My poor blond kitten, trifling with a Goddess who far surpasses any Millennium Item power. My are we the naive one... so sad to see that at the moment the Winged Dragon of Ra has such a foolish owner" and as she said this she flicked her tail again and the Egyptian God Card appeared right in her hand. Malikku stared at it, appalled on to how she got it and made a move to snatch it back but the woman held it high above his reach as she observed it.

"My poor friend... I feel sorry for you" she said softly as the card glowed and a slight, fairly large wormhole appeared in the room.

Malikku stared at it as, in surprise, the Winged Dragon of Ra's large head slipped through the wormhole, his red eyes flaring as it looked at Viper.

Now Malikku knew what the Egyptian God looked like when it was summoned... however, he could not believe how much energy waves, _pure_ energy waves were pouring off of him.

Viper went up to the god and gently stroked his beak, to which the dragon allowed, clicking its beak in appreciation.

"My poor friend... Ra's own loyal servant, forced to serve one of the dark, evil bastards" she cooed gently to it. The dragon growled in reply, sending a glare at Malikku that was full of fury and anger. Malikku eyed it apprehensively.

_Odd... it would obey me but why wouldn't it now?_

"You're wondering why he will not obey or respect you, correct?" Viper asked as she eyed him. Malikku froze but then inwardly cursed, seeing as she was a Goddess she could read his thoughts. "Seeing as I am the one who summoned him he is of pure power now" she stated simply before turning her attention back to the the god. "Do not worry my friend, you won't be with this imbecile much longer. The Pharaoh will free you yet".

"No he will not! I alone will control the Winged Dragon of Ra and no one else will be able too!" Malikku yelled at her. In response, the Winged Dragon of Ra roared at Malikku, the power of the roar slamming him into the wall. He then gave one last nuzzle to Viper before slipping his head back into the wormhole, it sealing after him.

Viper then turned back to Malikku and walked up to him, handing him the God card as she tsked.

"Such a temper tantrum you young children have" she sneered. Malikku growled, standing to his feet as he tucked the card back into his deck, glaring at the female snake hybrid.

"For the last time wench I am not a child" he snarled as he made a move to punch her but she caught his fist in her hand as she leaned her face closer to his, sniffing him.

"Poor Marik... locked within his own mind... unable to comprehend what is happening" she said as Malikku could feel her look deep within his soul to where Marik's resided, still being locked up within the glass pyramid.

"He will reside in there for as long as I will it" Malikku hissed at her, trying to pull his fist back but was unable too. Viper ignored him as she continued looking through him to Marik.

"Do not worry young one... what's happening to you will happen a few more times again but you will be freed soon enough from your anger and torment" she said but Malikku knew she was saying it to his hikari. And amazingly it reached him.

His hikari looked about from within his cage in shock at the voice and yet felt soothed by it. He muttered a soft thank you before dozing off, looking peaceful.

Malikku snarled. Of ALL things, he did NOT want his hikari to be peaceful!

Viper finally let go of him and leaned back, smirking at him.

"Now my blond kitten, it is time for you to learn a lesson for harming my hikari. Its time for you to face your own fears" she said. Malikku snorted slightly.

"That my dear I find unlikely. How about I show you your OWN fears hmm?" Viper shook her head, smirking yet there was a soft look in her eyes.

"No... I have already met my fears Malikku and nothing can scare me more then them... so, sorry to say you shall not find it... no matter, do not think you can get away from what will be coming to you" she stated firmly, her eyes going cold once more as she snapped her fingers.

Malikku's eyes darted to see two rather large and long serpents, one black and green and the other blue and yellow as they both slithered near to the bed, watching both himself and Viper with their blood red eyes. Malikku smirked and looked back at Viper with a bored expression.

"Friends of yours?" he asked. Viper nodded.

"Of course and they shall help me" she said before her tail whipped forward, wrapping itself roughly around Malikku's neck, causing him to choke and claw at her tail before she slammed him down on the bed roughly.

Once he laid upon it the two serpents darted forward, wrapping themselves around his arms tightly and pulling them up above his head with no effort at all. He squirmed and tugged but he could not pull free.

Viper approached him slowly, her yellow eyes glowing out as she climbed onto the bed, making claws appear from her hands as she idly trailed them own Malikku's clothed chest, smirking.

"You know, when a mortal has sex with a deity it can be very pleasurable... the deity could make the mortal moan and cry out in ecstacy non stop... however they can make it very painful too" she said. Malikku gave her a bored look though behind it lust was there.

"Oh really? Well lets see what you got, _goddess_" he challenged. Viper smirked.

"You're going to regret that request my blond kitten" she said.

In doing so she leaned down, pressing her lips hard against his own, slipping her forked tongue deep into his mouth, forcing him to let out a moan.

In the meantime her clawed hands slashed off his shirt and cape, tossing them aside before she trailed the pads of her fingertips along his chest muscles and across his nipples, causing them to pebble rock hard under her touch while sending heat and arousness through him, causing him to growl deep into her mouth, clearly stating he wanted more.

Viper smirked at this as she released his mouth, kissing along his neck before sucking at it softly, elicting more gasps and soft moans from the darker blonde egyptian, knowing fully well on normal circumstances he would never let himself go this much.

She then licked and suckled along his already rock hard nipples, causing him to moan more. She lifted her head to observed him as his eyes were half lidded and he was arching to the senses that were going through them, causing Viper to smirk. Just then she stabbed her claws deep into each nipple, causing him to cry out in surprise and in pain as blood gushed out. He looked at her with wide eyes, struggling against his coiled binds which only tightened more as he was gasping for air.

"What in Ra's name do you think you're doing?!" he demanded. The goddess only snickered, flicking her tail from side to side.

"Giving you the same treatment as you did to my hikari" she said as she dragged her claws from his nipples down along his chest, making him writhe and yell again.

"D-Damn it! D-Do you r-realise you're doing this to my hikari as well?!" he roared at her. Viper smirked.

"You don't really care if any pain comes to him, now do you? You're only saying that to save your hide. See, you're already weakening, like the little child you are. But to answer your question, no, he's not feeling this. His own body is protected, this is just happening to you and only you my blond kitten" she said, smirking evilly at his aghast look.

Before he could protest she removed one of her bloody hands from his chest and snapped her fingers, making his pants and boxers come off of him and land on the floor beside the bed as she ran her bloody hand along his already hard length, making it harder with her powers and causing him to buck and moan.

"Does someone want a fuck?" Viper cooed mockingly, causing the blonde spiked haired yami to growl and glare at her.

"What do you think?" he hissed, his voice full of lust yet apprehension as he was still in pain from his bleeding wounds.

"Hmm... seems you need some more pain..." she stated as she dug her nails deep into Malikku's length, the other squeezing his balls hard which caused him to scream in agony.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" he cried out again. Viper cackled darkly.

"Showing you pain and fear my pet" she stated simply as she removed her hands, smiling in satisfaction as blood poured out from Malikku's length as she pulled down her miniskirt and thong down before pushing herself roughly onto Malikku bleeding, yet still hard cock.

Where as she moaned in pleasure, Malikku screamed out in pain due to Viper's tightness. He writhed and struggled against his bonds but the serpent goddess paid him no heed as she slowly moved her hips up and down, his blood lubricating her wet insides while mroe the while tearing the skin off of his length.

She then looked at her snakes and nodded, to which both of them opened their jaws wide and drove their fangs deep into Malikku's neck, one on each side as he could feel his throat become sore and ripped from his constant yells of pain, the golden Millennium Eye now appearing on his forehead as it flickered brightly.

Viper smirked at this and lowered her mouth to crush her lips against Malikku's, kissing him roughly and probing her tongue deep into his mouth again as she shoved her tail deep into his ass, tearing it slightly as she did, making the blonde jerk and writh beneath her.

On and on Viper thrusted her hips up and down and her tail in and out as she continued to kiss his lips, claw his chest and do whatever else while he screamed and shrieked in pain. Soon he was forced to ejaculate deep inside of her, causing the goddess to moan and purr in delight while he was now left to whimper in pain.

Viper smirked as she lifted herself off of Malikku, making him whimper again as she also removed her tail, causing him to jerk. With a snap of her fingers the blood on her was gone and his wounds were sealed. Nodding to her serpents they removed their jaws form his neck and uncoiled themselves from Malikku's arms before going to Viper's side as she too healed the wounds upon his neck, just leaving plenty scars and the blood remaining.

Malikku himself shivered and curled himself into a ball, ripped from everything. Viper just laughed at this and leaned over him, stroking his back.

"You deserve this my blond kitten, for what you had done to my hikari. For no one harms her and gets away with it... no one... you see I could have killed you but my great grandfather does not want me to do so, saying you have an act to play through before you are ultimately beaten by the Pharaoh and banished away forever... and when that happens you will see me once again" she purred, causing him to shiver at the thought.

"Now, what are your fears my pet?" she asked calmly.

"Y-You" he whispered as he shook. She smirked.

"Very good my blond kitten. You have finally found your fears and will soon accept them in due time" she said as she and her two serpents disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the once dark and cruel yami to quiver and whimper as darkness consumed him.

_End of Flashback_

And so that is what Malikku's fear is and he dreaded it so. He managed to put on a good act when he faced the others and banished many of the Pharaoh's and little Yugi's friends in the Shadow Realm, but like the serpent like goddess stated, he had lost.

If he had taken heed to her words he would have been safe and would have never gotten into this mess... actually, if he had never raped Viper's hikari he wouldn't even had faced this problem!

But, he soon realised, he acted like the child she said he was... he was too foolhardy, too idiotic, too everything to realise that he would ultimately lose everything to the Pharaoh and his hikari... and now he was to pay the consequences...

Just then footsteps could be heard, echoing along the smokey grounds of the Shadow Realm as Malikku's head snapped up, eyes widening in fear.

_No! Not now! Not this soon! Please Ra no! _he silently begged.

"Ha, Ra will not help _you_ my blond kitten... after all you had done, why should he help you?" came Viper's voice as she stepped into the dark purple lights to which he could see her perfectly.

"No... go away... please go..." he begged, backing away.

"Go away? And why should after I came all this way to see you?" she asked, smirking as she followed him.

"Just go! I don't want to have anything to do with you!" he yelled at her.

Viper smirked, creating a large black stone tablet appear behind him to which he backed into, trapping him with no place to run as she came up to him, only a few mere inches away from touching one another.

"But I have everything to do with you my pet... _everything_... for I am your fear and I shall never leave you alone... _never_..." she whispered, but loud enough for him to hear.

"N-No... no..." he whimpered but knew nothing would stop what was to befall him. For this _was_ his fear and he'd have to endure it till he wouldn't be able to anymore.

And soon the once dark yami who consumed his victims into darkness was now consumed himself.


End file.
